


Pay Attention

by mieru (elledesu)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elledesu/pseuds/mieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice stroll with your two friends.<br/>Yup, just another day... right?</p><p>Slight(Implied) - Bertl/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time if the characters are ooc or if anything else feels off; they may be skewed due to character development(progression) in the actual series and/or reading other fics and depictions by other authors. Also, it has been ages since I've written anything so any comments and/or constructive criticism would be much appreciated! Enjoy!

Bertolt had always been a quiet guy, his words either coaxed out or spoken for him by his closest friend, Reiner. It’s not like you really minded, in fact, his quiet nature was actually quite comforting. You had to admit though; it would be nice to hear a few more words from him once in a while. Today was no different. You were strolling through town with the two giants each by your side; earning curious glances from the people around. Your tiny stature probably looked silly next to the two males, but you happily hummed, paying no mind and absentmindedly acknowledging Reiner as he spoke about random things. Sometimes you wondered if he noticed before you begin tuning in again. His booming laugh brought you back from the clouds as you turned your head to stare at him clutching his stomach; pausing in your tracks when you realized that your friends have also stopped.

“You’re a hoot! Ya know that?” Reiner struggled to breathe, taking deep breaths to try to calm down.

You wrinkled your nose, face scrunching up in confusion, “what?”

You turned your attention to the other boy, noticing that his face was red and turned away.

“Did I miss something?!” You were getting impatient and feeling very left out of the joke.

“I-It’s n-nothing..!” You strained to hear the timid boy mutter in response, hoping neither you or Reiner would press the matter.

“Pay attention when I’m talking, would ya?” Reiner grinned after finishing his fit of laughter, clapping a hand onto his best friend’s shoulder.

“I was just making a comment ‘bout Bertl here.”

“Huh?” You were still confused, watching as Bertolt visibly shrunk and squirmed uncomfortably.

“I…I wasn’t l-looking there.” His voice wavered, trying to defend himself.

“Sure, buddy.” Reiner cocked his eyebrow, a smirk making its way to his face.

You had just about enough, crossing your arms in a huff. Bertolt looked beyond uncomfortable, a small sweat beginning to become visible. Reiner finally decided to tell you what he was finding amusement in and threw an arm around your shoulder, awkwardly leaning into your personal space.

“Imagine it; the view from this height.”

You were still confused and tried going on your tiptoes, even squinting; not understanding what Reiner was implying. When he finally decided to hint at it with his eyes, you followed them; leading to the hilly mounds and valley of your own chest. Your face heated up after hearing Bert uncomfortably clear his throat and Reiner’s rumbling laugh.

“Y-You..!”

The thought had never occurred to you until now. How many times have you worn a low cut top around these two?

“Hey, I ain’t complainin’, and I doubt Bertl here is either,” the blonde’s grin grew even wider.

You punched him in the shoulder before opting to pull your top up at your new found modesty. You looked over at Bertolt who looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment at the accusation.

“Reiner, you pervert! Bertl wouldn’t do something like that!” You huffed, defending the poor giant who nodded still avoiding eye contact; as if looking at you would prove otherwise.

"Right, Bertl?" You quickly pushed Reiner away and grabbed Bertolt’s arm, instinctively pressing yourself into it.  
  
“…_____?..!” A lump began to form in the poor boy’s throat at the feeling of something soft pressing into him.  
  
“Hey now, at this rate, you’ll kill him.” Reiner jested, eyes crinkled in the corner from the huge smile on his face.

Bert on the other hand was sweating profusely, unsure about what to do; his mind was spinning as the heat spread throughout his whole body. Unaware, it was your turn to cock an eyebrow; what was Reiner talking about? You looked up at your stiff friend and tilted your head to get a better look at his face.

“Bertl?”

“…__-___-_________... I-I’m sorry..!” Finally managing to stammer out a response, his hand moved to blindly push you away.

“E-eh?”

In the end, he failed miserably because he didn’t put enough strength into pushing you away in fear of hurting you. Instead, he had unexpectedly groped you, causing everyone to freeze and just stare in shocked silence. This was one of those times where sharing a quiet moment with Bertolt was, in fact, quite uncomfortable.

 

…

 

Reiner never let either of you live it down; so from then on, you made sure to pay more attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually came while I was talking to my tall friends.. it's constantly an ongoing joke with them, mhm. Ladies, you better watch out. LOL . 
> 
> P.S I'm pretty terribad at summaries as well . //sobs//


End file.
